The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to establishing a secure connection between a wireless device and a Local Area Network (LAN) via an Access Node (AN).
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may each be referred to as a wireless device.
Cellular packet access systems allow mobile devices to connect to and exchange Internet Protocol (IP) packets with IP networks. Cellular packet access systems have primarily been developed for large scale deployments by mobile network operators. There also are a number of LAN-based packet access systems that use Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802-based protocols. LAN-based packet access systems are sometimes deployed in smaller-scale environments, such as in enterprises, factories, and other types of private premises. With increasing performance of cellular RATs, it may be desirable to employ aspects of these cellular RATs in LAN-based packet access systems.